


You've Made it This Far, Right?

by Location_Unknown



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I graduate in a few months and I am so so scared, fear of the future, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Location_Unknown/pseuds/Location_Unknown
Summary: Maka is petrified when she thinks about the future after graduating from the DWMA.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 8





	You've Made it This Far, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the anime.

Soul Eater Evans was never someone to sugarcoat things. Maka usually appreciated that. But this was different. For once, she wanted Soul to lie through his teeth and say that he knew for certain that things would somehow work out like they usually did. But this wasn’t a situation like solving a problem, or defeating a monster. This was an event that approached like an avalanche and took no prisoners.

In three weeks, they were going to graduate from the DWMA.

As far as she could tell, Soul wasn’t really bothered. It was just another event, and their lives wouldn’t change much, except for the fact that they wouldn’t have to take tests anymore. She knew he was pretty grateful about that, it meant that he didn’t have to figure out any more ways to cheat that Professor Stein would always instantly recognize and shoot down.

Maka, on the other hand, was downright terrified. Not because she thought she wasn’t capable, but because of the impending unknown that came after being the star student. She knew her value wasn’t solely determined by her grades, but this was a success that had kept her in the eyes of people who could help her advance. As soon as she graduated, her secondary way of proving that she was worth their attention would disappear. Failures became so much more real when she wouldn’t have test scores to use as evidence that her mistakes could be rectified. Even though she knew that it would probably be alright, the concept of moving on was mortifying.

So here she sat, sitting on the sofa with a blanket over her lap in front of the TV at 3:33 am. Still as a statue. Every few minutes she’d check her phone to make sure her alarms were set for 8:00, four and a half hours later. It was a school night after all.

“You wiggin’ out over here?”

Maka turned to a disheveled Soul. Wrinkled shirt, uneven pants, and hair that hadn’t seen more than a few pats in the past few seconds signaled he really had just woken up. At first, she wasn’t sure what had woken him up, but remembered that it was pretty common for Soul to wake up at an ungodly hour, rummage around, and then just go back to bed without being bothered. Second, she racked her brain for what could have so quickly clued him in that she really was wigging out. Then it hit her.

The TV wasn’t on.

Soul shifted the blanket and sat down on the couch. “You’re staring at the TV that’s not on and I know you want to be up in four hours.” He leaned against the arm of the couch and swung one of his legs over the blanket. “Spill”.

Maka hung her head. Not ashamed, but knowing that voicing the fear would make it all the more real. “Graduation.”

“What, are you scared you’re gonna trip and fall off the stage or somethin’?

Maka sneered. “Eww, no.” She pulled the blanket up to her chest. “I’m worried about what comes after.”

“Same as usual. We keep kicking ass.”

“You know it’s not gonna be that easy.”

“Sure won’t.”

Soul Eater Evans was never someone to sugarcoat things.

He settled further into the couch, resting his hands on the back of his head. “We don’t know what’s going to happen after that. But we never know what’s going to happen ever. Not really.”

“That’s not helpful, Soul.”

“It’s true.”

“I know it’s true,” Maka snapped up. “But that doesn’t make me feel any better. If I thought about that all the time, I’d never be able to get out of my own stupid bed.”

He seemed to understand her point, because he shut up. For a second.

Soul leaned back, laying mostly flat on the couch. “It’s stupid not to fear the unknown. That fear that’s keeping you up now, it’s saved your life plenty of times. Certainly kept me from going six feet under. But,” Soul sighed, “you have to have enough faith that it keeps the fear in check.”  
Soul sat up. “That faith you have in me, that I’m going to fight by your side, that our souls can create a weapon that can even take down kishin, you have to put it in yourself. Because you can’t tell yourself that it’ll be alright. No one can. No one knows. But you have to have faith in yourself that when you come up against that challenge, you’ll make it through just like we’ve made it through all of them so far.”

Maka fought tears.

Soul pretended not to notice. He wasn’t done. “We’ll screw up. But we still made it this far after screwing up plenty of times. So we know it’s possible to keep moving. So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

Maka nodded, smiling through tears that were definitely all over her face.

“You good?”

She nodded again. “Thanks, Soul.”

Soul grabbed the remote off of the floor and tossed it to Maka. “So, what are we watching until class, or until you fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone who has panicked, will panic, or is panicking about graduating.


End file.
